Beauty and the Gray Cat
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof and animal style of 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Beast - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Prince Adam - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gaston - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lefou - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Lumiere - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Lumiere (Human) - Mickey Mouse *Cogsworth - Matthias (Redwall) *Cogsworth (Human) - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Potts - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Chip - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Chip (Human) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Feather Duster - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Feather Duster (Human) - Minnie Mouse *Wardrobe - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Sultan - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid) *Sultan (Dog) - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Stove - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Hat Stand - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The Enchantress - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Baker - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Bookseller - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Bimbettes - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and the Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Maurice - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Phillippe - Dumbo *Monsieur D'Arque - Brain (Animaniacs) *Madame De La Grand Bouche - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Tarven Keeper - Philoctetes (Hercules) *The Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Pig - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Hanuman as itself Scences: *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 1 - Prologue/"Mrs. Brisby" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 2 - Mrs. Brisby meets Ratigan and Oil Can Harry *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 3 - Bernard's Invention *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 4 - Bernard Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Guanlongs *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 5 - Bernard Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 6 - Ratigan's Proposal/"Mrs. Brisby (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 7 - Mrs. Brisby Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 8 - Mrs. Brisby's New Home *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 9 - Ratigan ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 10 - Mrs. Brisby meets Bright Eyes, Oliver and Lady *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 11 - Mrs. Brisby Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 12 - Mrs. Brisby Leave her Room and meet Bugs Bunny and Matthias *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Gremlins Attack Again *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 15 - Mrs. Brisby dressing Tom Cat's Wounds/Ratigan and Fidget meets Brain *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 16 - Something Special for Mrs. Brisby/"Something There" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 17 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 18 - "Beauty and the Gray Cat" *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 19 - Tom Cat Let Mrs. Brisby Go/Ratigan's Plan *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Mice and Rats vs Animals *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Gray Cat Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Mrs. Brisby 1.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Belle Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as The Beast Basil 2.jpg|Basil as Prince Adam Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Gaston Oil Can Harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as LeFou Bugs bunny - the grand old duck of york.png|Bugs Bunny as Lumiere Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Lumiere (Human) Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Cogsworth Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Cogsworth (Human) Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Mrs. Potts Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca as Mrs. Potts (Human) char_17037.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip (Human) Lola Bunny 1.png|Lola Bunny as Feather Duster Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Feather Duster (Human) Lady.jpg|Lady as Wardrobe Max the Sheepdog.jpg|Max the Sheepdog as Sultan Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph as Sultan (Dog) Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack as Stove Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Maurice Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Phillippe Templeton.jpg|Templeton as Baker Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Bookseller Cindy Bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Madame De La Grand Bouche Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as The Enchantress Brain 1.jpg|Brain as Monsieur D'Arque Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as The Wolves Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Chip Hen Wen as Pig.jpeg|Hen Wen as Pig 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Tarven Keeper Heidi the Hippo.jpg|Heidi the Hippo, Melody.JPG|Melody and The Unicorn as Bimbettes.jpeg|The Unicorn as Bimbettes Figaro.jpg|Figaro as The Hat Stand Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultraman Astra.jpg|Ultraman Astra as itself Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:BasiltheBakerStreetFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Chaiyo-Rockz Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production